kgrpdafandomcom-20200214-history
Yas
Yas Tipuhi is an original Character who is a drag queen human created by Onigiro. This character was one of her character that she decided to use in the RP group, and thinking that there isn't enough human characters. Yas is part Native American Indian (Navajo) and part Maori. About Yas Yas was born on December 12, 1992 during a snow storm on the Navajo Reservation. Because of being born in a snow storm, he goes by Yas Tipuhi (Yas for short). The word "yas" is snow in Navajo, and "tipuhi" is storm in Maori. But his birth name is Taru, a Maori word for grass. Personality Yas seem like a shy, quiet person; but that's only if meets a new person. But when he is around people he know; he is a happy, silly person. He does easily gets embarrassed, confused and scared. Like when first met a Keronian he was very confused and thought it was all a dream. He mostly show his happy nice side to everyone, and rarely the other side of him. The only time he showed that other side of him was when was a Knight of Chikuku. Appearance Yas may look like a normal pekoponian female but don't let appearance fool you because Yas is male. His skin color is a light tan for he is part Native American Indian. He has dark brown eyes but hides them behind colored contacts, also his eye sight is perfect but wears sunglasses for fun. His hair is short and black. Yas only wears lolita style outfits everyday. But once in a while he doesn't wear normal style clothes, and its only if he doesn't want his lolita dresses get dirty or has to wear them. Being a drag queen, Yas does stuff his chest area to appear female. Also, to get a female figure, Yas wears a corset to get a hourglass shape. Likes/Dislikes Likes *Pocky. *Lolita fashion. *When people mistakes him as a female. *His friends. *Crossdressing. Dislikes *Wearing male outfits. *When his lolita dresses get dirty. *When people (dirty old men) try to touch him. *Peacocks. *Forgetting stuff. Childhood -coming soon in a theater near you- In the KG-DA RP world When Yas first came into the rp group, he was a skinwalker. But Onigiro had to get rid of that because of terrible nightmares she got. Chikuku and his Vampires -coming soon in a theater near you- Relationship Yas is still new to Tokyo and still haven't met lot a people (and aliens) yet. Twin brother from another dimension: *Taruru - Private First Class of the Garuru platoon. Taruru and Yas are twin brother because they have the same time. (Yas' birthname is Taru). Family: *Toki - Older brother. *Arohaina - Younger Sister. *Hari & Koe - Younger brothers (twins) *Jessica - Sister-in-law (older brother's wife). *Cho - Niece (older brother's daughter). Friends: *Keriri - Private Second Class Keriri. The first Keronian he met and became friends. *Saskiki - A little yellow Keronian. When he first met her, she asked if he was a boy or girl. *Umbibi - A shadow user Keronian. Umbibi gave Yas some tea before he left back to the states. Friends back in the states: *Steve - A crazy blue hair guy. They always had paint war in art class. *Joe - A twin of certain crazy blue hair guy. Steve just drag his twin around. *Tray - A crazy punk guy. Yas' boyfriend back in the states, but currently they aren't together since Yas is in Tokyo. *Dex & Deila - Two crazy twins. Lolita buddies. Not Friends: *Chikuku - A vampire Keronian. At first Yas decided to join Chikuku to become a Knight, so he wouldn't be killed. *Pirarah - A Piranha/Keronian hybrid. Pirarah was the one who killed Knight verison of Yas, and Yas doesn't have any memories of Pirarah. *Chilili - A Dwarf Cichlid/Keronian hybrid. He briefly met Chilili when he accidentally somehow walked on Alien street. Character History before the RP In the beginning, when Yas first appearance in a RP he was just a new born baby with no parents and his only family was his siblings (older brother, Toki and older half-sister, Soi) and his step-parents (Soi's mother and her step-dad). His father was killed by his mother's brother, and his mother died after giving birth to him. The rest of that RP was forgotten or was never saved or was never finished. Yas in that RP was very different person and didn't crossdress yet. He was a normal kid till his long lost uncle threaten to kill him and his older sister if his older brother didn't go with him. Creators Yas' creators are Onigiro and her friend, Sig. Random Facts *Yas' real name is Taru. *His appearance has gone through a lot of changes since his first appearance in a rp. *Yas is gay. *If you don't know it yet, but he is drag queen. Tropes Onigiro would add more tropes but she is still new that website. Attractive Bent Gender Brown Eyes - His natural eye color Disappeared Dad - Yas' mom is dead, but where is his dad at? Work? Somewhere? Dude Looks Like A Lady Elegant Gothic Lolita Half Breed - Half Native American Indian (Navajo) and Half Maori. Hates Being Touched Purple Eyes - He wears colored purple contacts Viewer Gender Confusion